


A red dress gala

by Harleneq



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hilltown, My First Work in This Fandom, Red Dress, Smut, The sisters having a little bonding time, Tumblr Prompt, Work gala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleneq/pseuds/Harleneq
Summary: Macy has a work fundraiser that she needs to attend and she asks Harry to be her date. The famed red dress makes an appearance.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera & Original Female Character(s), Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 35
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

“Dr Vaughn,” hearing her name Macy lifted her eyes from her computer screen to see the head of the genetics department standing by her office door. Dr Lesedi Dlamini, a South African geneticist who looked to be in her early forties, had joined the department only a few months earlier as a replacement to Julia Wagner. She was a headstrong and had a brilliant mind, Macy couldn’t be surprised by why she was chosen to take over.

“Dr Dlamini, hi, come in.” Macy was a little shocked to see her boss in her office and couldn’t help but be a little nervous. “Uh, please, sit down. Is there something wrong?”

“Oh no, nothing’s wrong,” the other woman dismissed Macy’s statement with a wave of her hand as she sat. “I’m here to give you an invitation to the annual science department fundraiser. It’s black tie so dress appropriately. And considering you’re a lab supervisor you are required to attend.” 

“Oh,” Macy was a little surprised by the invitation, but she couldn’t say it was completely out of the blue. “Thank you, I shall be there.” When her boss didn’t immediately get up to leave Macy had to ask if she was okay. 

“It’s just- I mean I know I shouldn’t be coming to you with this considering I am your boss and significantly older than you but um, I’m nervous.” She phrased her statement as a question. Her words didn’t fail to surprise Macy. Lesedi Dlamini was one of the strongest most confident women Macy had ever met and to hear that she was nervous was a shock.

“Dr Dlamini-” 

“Oh, Lesedi is fine.” 

“Oh, um okay. Lesedi, what could you possibly be nervous about?” 

“The upcoming science department fundraiser. It’s the first one since I’ve taken over and honestly, I’m terrified. Both of my immediate predecessors, a lab employee, and one of the departments largest donors are dead as a result of rather mysterious circumstances. A lot of people connected to this department have died and I’m now supposed to tell people to come invest their money here? I mean, I’m a scientist not a magician.” 

“Lesedi, I don’t really have advice to give you, but I can say you are one of the most brilliant people I’ve ever known so I'm certain you’ll figure it out.” Macy gave the woman a gentle smile and hoped her words were enough to appease her. 

“Thank you, Macy. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all with this conversation, it was highly inappropriate of me to even broach the subject with you.” Macy quickly shook her head. 

“It wasn’t inappropriate.” At this the other woman gave a deadpan expression. 

“I'm a fifty-two-year-old woman who just came to her twenty something year old employee for advice. It’s inappropriate.” She shook her head before standing and digging an envelope out of her lab coat. 

“Your invitation.” She placed it on Macy’s desk with a smile. “I look forward to seeing you there, Dr Vaughn.” The way she said Macy’s name clearly indicated they were back to a formal boss and employee relationship. She gave Macy one last nod before taking her leave almost bumping into a man about to knock as she exited.

“Harry.” Macy couldn’t help the smile the spread on her face as she stood to greet him. He gave her a typical warm smile. 

“Macy, are you ready for lunch?” 

***

Moments like these were some of Macy’s favourites. Walking arm in arm with Harry after tea or lunch together either in the university cafeteria, one of their offices or a nearby restaurant or café. Even in the busiest of environments moments like these shared with Harry always left Macy feeling completely at peace.

“Was everything okay when I walked in?” Harry suddenly asked on their way back to the lab.

“Hm?” she asked turning to look at him. 

“That woman in there, she is your boss correct?” 

“Oh- yes.” Macy gave a nod to that before continuing. “No, everything is fine, she was just giving me my invitation to the fundraiser.” She pulled the envelope from where she had placed it earlier in her bag and handed it to him. 

“May I...?” Harry was waiting for permission before opening the envelope and she had to smile a little at that before nodding for him to go ahead. He unhooked their arms to properly open the invitation and Macy didn’t want to admit to feeling a little colder at the lack of his touch. “This event is in three weeks, and it says you get a plus one.” He handed her the invitation back before reconnecting their arms and pulling her a little closer than before. “Would you bring one of your sisters? Maggie I’d presume considering her petulance to social engagements and alcohol.” That drew a little laugh from her before she shook her head. 

“If I'm allowed a plus one… I was wondering if you’d be interested in being it. My plus one I mean.” Harry’s eyebrows rose slightly indicating his mild shock at her question before a slight blush settled on his face.

“I would be honoured, Macy.” It was her turn to blush. 

“Great.” He gave a small smile before placing a hand on hers that was wrapped around his arm and giving it a gentle squeeze before they walked back to her lab both with secretive smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship these two so bad I thought I'd try my hand at a fanfiction for the first time! I was supposed to post this like three weeks ago- whoops. but I am thinking of uploading a few more chapters to this if anyone is keen!  
Please be nice, constructive criticism is welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Mace, wanna know what I heard yesterday?” Maggie said as she handed Mel some syrup at the table the next morning. 

“Uh, what did you hear, Maggie?” Macy was only half paying attention, not fully being able to take her focus away from the way Harry swallowed when drinking his water or the way that one drop of water slowly made its way down his neck. It was way too early on a Saturday morning for Macy to be thirsting over Harry drinking some freaking water. But god did he make doing the most menial tasks some of the sexiest things Macy had ever seen.

“Macy are you listening to me?” that got her full attention. She didn’t want to be caught drooling over her whitelighter. 

“Sorry, Maggs, you were saying?” Maggie rolled her eyes, but the effect was kind of neutralised by the fact that she was practically bouncing in her seat.

“The science department is having a black-tie fundraiser! I mean they have it every year, but I’ve had no reason to care before because none of us ever went but this year you are!” Maggie was practically vibrating she was so excited. “Do you have an outfit already? Oh, we can go shopping! We’re going shopping!” Before Macy could stop Maggie, she’d already gotten up bolting for the stairs shouting over her shoulder, “Finish breakfast Macy, Mel! It’s a good day for shopping!”

“Don’t try to fight her on this. When Maggie wants to go shopping, she will do whatever necessary to go.” Mel said rolling her eyes as she got up to put her plate in the sink before making her way upstairs to presumably get ready for the long day ahead. 

“Well,” Macy said getting up at the same time as Harry, collecting all the leftover plates, “I guess I'm going shopping today.” She placed the plates in the sink.

“I'm sure you'll survive. You'll have Mel by your side to help you stop it from going on for too long.” Macy stiffened slightly when Harry’s voice came up much close than she expected. “Are you okay?” he asked gently placing a hand on her arm when he noticed her stiffening. She turned to face him fully giving a what she hoped was a convincing nod. 

“Yeah- yes. I'm fine.” She gave him a nod and smile to further show how fine she was. “I would uh- help you clean but I don’t think I have too much time before Maggie comes down, sorry.”

Macy stumbled over her sentence slightly when she realised Harry’s hand was still touching her arm, the heat seeping through her clothing. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze before telling her to go have fun with her sisters. “Bye Harry,” Macy sped-walked out of the kitchen knowing she had to get out of there before embarrassing herself. 

***

They had been shopping for hours and even Maggie seemed a little dejected at the fact that they hadn’t found anything when she suddenly gasped. “That’s it.” She said. Macy and Mel turned to look at where she was pointing. She was pointing at a small boutique with a pretentious looking French name. But in the window of the store proudly stood a gorgeous red dress. 

Next thing Macy knew she was in the store trying the dress on. Looking in the mirror of the dressing room she had to admit, the dress did look good and she looked good in the dress but was it not a little too much? Whilst she was completely covered the dress was skin-tight, showing off everything. But any question she had about whether to get it was immediately erased as soon as Maggie and Mel saw the dress. 

“Macy, you look gorgeous.” 

“Mel, she looks more than gorgeous. She is sexy, she is stunning, she is going to drop some pants.” Maggie emphasized each word with a click of her fingers.

“Whilst I may not fully agree with Maggie’s word choice,” Mel showed her own disapproval with an A grade eye roll. “I do agree whoever your date is, is going to be the most envied person of the gala.”

“More than that,” Maggie continued. “They’re going to want a private dance away from the prying eyes of everyone else there.” She did a little body roll to further get her point across. 

“Jesus Maggie!” Maggie just gave a shrug at Mel’s obvious disgust whilst Macy was certain that had she had a lighter skin tone her face would be as red as her dress. Someone who’s face was blood red though, was the poor employee who had to listen to Maggie go on for the past minute. 

“How much is the dress?” Macy asked the woman in a quick attempt to change the subject. The shop assistant looked relieved to be speaking about anything else. 

“This one is $2330.” At this two jaws dropped whilst Maggie just continued smiling.

“Great- we’ll be taking it.” Maggie said with a little clap. The shop assistant grinned and was off to get ready to ring the dress up before they changed their minds. 

“Maggie,” Macy started but was quickly interrupted by the girl. 

“No buts Macy. You’re getting this dress. If you can’t afford it, we’ll pitch in, right Mel?” Mel gave a slightly defeated shrug of her shoulders before agreeing. 

“It’s not that I can’t afford it. It’s just that its way too expensive for a piece of red fabric.”

“A piece of red fabric that takes your already amazing ass to a completely other level.” Macy blushed at that. “Macy please! You have to get it!” 

“Maggie, you can’t force someone to buy something, especially something that expensive.” Mel said gently. Macy turned away from them to look at herself in the mirror again. She did look amazing in the dress. What would Harry think of it she wondered. She blushed at the possibility of Harry looking at her with even a percentage of the interest she continuously looked at him with. The thought that he could potentially see her as more than just a charge while she was wearing the dress was what sold her.

“I'm getting it.” She said with a firm nod, interrupting the sisters who had just been bickering over Macy getting the dress. Maggie squealed while Mel just asked if she was sure about it. Macy nodded. “Yeah, I mean, one can afford to splurge every now and again, right?” Mel just gave her a shrug. 

“Macy, you’re making the absolute right decision!” Maggie said as they walked up to the counter to pay for the dress after Macy had gotten changed. “Your date is going to absolutely want to take you right on the spot when they see you in this.” Mel snorted whilst Macy shook her head at that. 

“I highly doubt that.” She said, though a small part of her thought she wouldn’t mind if he did.

“Why? Who is your date anyways?”

“Harry.” Macy turned away from them to pay for the dress and so missed the looks that Maggie and Mel gave each other.

“I don’t know Mace; this dress would make a sinner out of a saint.” The shop assistant laughed at that. Macy thanked her, taking the bag and her receipt then making her way out of the store followed by her sisters. 

“Oh please, Maggs, Harry could never see me like that. Even if I was wearing this dress.” Macy didn’t want to admit how upset that made her. 

“But you do see him like that?” Maggie approached the topic carefully. Macy didn’t see but Mel gave her a swift jab with her elbow to tell her to stop. 

“What?” Macy blushed and quickly shook her head. “He’s our whitelighter, I know there are boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed and that is most definitely one of them.” 

“Well Macy, as an empath I think I am qualified to say that feelings don’t care about boundaries. Especially when across said boundary there is a certain sexy whitelighter waiting.” Maggie wiggled her eyes at Macy, while Mel gave her a disgusted look. “What Mel? While Harry might not be my type, I'm not blind.” Maggie shrugged and went back to looking at Macy who looked like she wanted to be swallowed by the ground. 

“Yes, but Harry is almost a hundred years old!” 

Maggie rolled her eyes at that. “Yes, but Harry looks thirty-seven. And plus, Macy acts like she’s almost a hundred too, sometimes.” 

“Hey!” Macy came to her own defence. “I act age appropriate.” Mel and Maggie both gave her a look at that.

“Regardless, Macy, what Mel and I are trying to say is that we fully support you and Harry getting it on if you so wish.” Mel looked like she wanted to throw up and Macy looked no better. “Just, y’know, let us know before you go at it like rabbits, so we have enough time to get out of the house.”

“Maggie!” This time Macy herself stopped Maggie from going on. “That’s a nice gesture from the both of you but I don’t think Harry and I are ever going to cross that line.”

“Why not? Do you think he’s not interested in you, Macy? Because I can tell you now, he most definitely is.” At this Mel gave Maggie a hard glare.

“Maggie, tell me you haven’t been reading his emotions.” 

“No, I haven’t.” she rolled her eyes before continuing. “Like I said earlier. I'm not blind. I see the way they both stare at each other when they think the other isn’t looking. And Mace, some of the looks Harry gives you,” Maggie dramatically fanned herself. “Some of those looks could make the devil blush.” Oh god, Macy thought.

“Let’s let this conversation go, yeah?” Macy said as they approached the house fearing Harry could potentially hear any part of this conversation. “I appreciate you both, but nothing is going to come of Harry and I, okay?” She gave them a hard look before turning and walking ahead of them to avoid continuing the conversation. 

“Mel, tell me we aren’t going to just sit back and watch these two avoid each other for forever!” Maggie turned to her sister, pleading, begging her to help do something. 

“Maggie…” Mel started but was interrupted.

“But they’re pining Mel! They're pining like big old pinecones, please Mel!” Maggie was almost begging at this point. Mel sighed before nodding, almost immediately regretting her decision when Maggie squealed and jumped on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 5 chapters in total written out already, they just need to be edited slightly, so I'll probably post them later today after I get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wouldn’t admit it but as the day of the fundraiser grew nearer, he grew more and more nervous. He was excited to be Macy’s date, but he was more terrified of potentially embarrassing himself at the event. He hadn’t seen what she was going to be wearing but Maggie had started dropping hints like, he was going to be the most envied man at the fundraiser, and some people might just need Jesus after seeing Macy in her dress, to the detriment of her sisters.

On a regular day Harry could barely keep his eyes off of Macy so if Maggie’s little hints were accurate… Harry knew he’d be in trouble.

In addition to these statements Harry knew that Macy’s dress was going to be red. Red, the colour of passion, heat, lust… When she had told him this with what looked like a mild blush on her face he had almost started sweating. He couldn’t imagine what dress she was going to wear but he was certain that she was going to be attracted men and women alike left, right and centre. And he wouldn’t be able to keep them all away from her because he would be standing right by her side the entire night. Harry wiped a hand over his face and groaned. He was supposed to be marking papers but once again he had gotten lost in the thought of Macy Vaughn. 

“Hey, Harry.” He almost jumped with the sudden appearance of Macy in the kitchen. He looked up to greet her and almost choked. Holy legs… Macy was wearing pyjama shorts and a thin shirt, and he was struggling to not blatantly stare at her legs. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her legs but each time he couldn’t help but imagining filthy things he had no right thinking of.

“You're up quite late marking, is it going well or not?” she leaned against the counter near where he was marking as she spoke, and he struggled to pretend he was completely unaffected by her low-cut shirt. 

“Oh, well, I worry for the originality and creativity of future generations. I also worry that they may take me a fool.” She raised an eyebrow at this.

“Oh?”

“Yes, see here,” he picked up the top two papers from the left pile on the counter and pointed and the third and fifth lines of either paper. Macy moved closer to look over his shoulders to properly read what he was pointing at and Harry could smell the lavender soap she had recently taken to using. She was close enough that he could feel the heat of her body, but she wasn’t quite touching him. “Um, you see here, these two lines are exact copies of each other and if you read the entirety of the essays, you'll see that these two obviously copied each other.” He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his students. “I won’t force you to endure the rest of their essays, but I can say they must really take me a fool if they thought I wouldn’t notice.” Macy giggled and Harry swore it was probably one of his favourite sounds in the world. 

“I could never deal with all this,” she said pointing at all the papers before moving away from him towards the kettle he had boiled water in earlier. “The world thanks you for your sacrifice in choosing to educate the future leaders of the world.” She turned back and gave him a smile. “Would you like some more tea? I see you’ve already finished your cup.” He looked down at his empty mug before nodding.

“Yes please.” She made quick work of getting two cups of tea made for the both of them. “I'm up this late marking, what about you? Couldn’t sleep?”

“I uh, actually just woke up.”

“Oh? What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” he got up and moved closer to her to check if she was alright.

“Oh no no, I'm fine. Just uh, just a dream.” She stumbled over her words and Harry doubted she was actually alright.

“Are you sure, Macy? You don’t seem alright.” He placed a hand on her cheek, and it was burning hot. “Dear god, Macy. You're burning hot. Are you sure you're not sick?” she’d quickly shook her head before turning and grapping the cup of tea she’d made for him and handing it to him.

“I'm fine, it’s just hot and it was an unexpected dream.” She blushed and took a sip of her own tea. Harry gave her a sceptical look before moving back and taking a seat at the table, gesturing that she joins him.

“Do you mind my asking what the dream was about?” Macy’s face went even redder at the question.

“Nothing you want to worry about.”

“Macy,” he reached out to grab her hand on the table rubbing his thumbs over her fingers. “I’ll always worry about you and I’ll always want to.” He looked at her straight in the eyes to let her know how serious he was about his statement.

“Because I'm your charge?” she phrased it as a question, but it was a statement.

“Because I care about you.” He said. More than you'll ever know, more than I have any right to. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze knowing this was as close as they’d ever be, and he would have to be fine with that. 

“I care about you too, Harry.” She said holding onto his hand a little tighter than before. She swallowed another sip of her tea before standing up. “I should leave you to your marking. Goodnight, Harry.” 

She gave him a small smile and a nod before making her way out the kitchen and back upstairs leaving Harry with just the memory of her voice and touch. 

***

It was finally the day of the fundraiser and Harry had never felt more tense. He had fought hundreds of demons, been in countless life or death situations but none put his stress levels at the level this day did. The days leading up to the fundraiser, Harry had nearly been pushed over the edge by Macy multiple times. Last week she had forgotten her clothing and he’d bumped into her, walking back from the bathroom, only wearing a towel, in the hallway on her way back to her room. Whilst it may not have been the first time he’d seen her in just a towel, the effect was no less great than the last time.

It had been rather hot recently and so she had taken to wearing short dresses that showed off her legs in all the right ways and Harry was ashamed to admit that he was more often than not the last person to get up from the table and had been standing behind counters more and more often when she was in the room. 

Just yesterday he had to stop himself from drooling because Macy had come into the kitchen, wearing one of her short dresses, when he was cooking, had dipped her finger into his pot and let out a little moan sucking her finger as her eyes rolled back slightly. He’d barely been able to comprehend the compliment she gave him when he’d been so hung up on the motion she’d just made and the sound she had just emitted. He’d thought that her giggle was his favourite sound. No, that bloody moan was most definitely the best thing he’d ever heard. He had barely held himself back from pressing her against the counter and kissing her silly just to coax that moan from her lips a second time.

Now it was the day of the fundraiser and he was so strung up that he was sure that her just brushing against him would set him over the edge. He had no clue how he was supposed to dance with her and keep some kind of control intact and not embarrass himself completely. On top of all these worries he had Mel telling him how gorgeous Macy was going to look tonight and Maggie warning him to keep her close because she might just accidentally ‘cuff’ a few guys with how sexy she was going to look.

Harry didn’t have to worry about potentially being disappointed by Macy not looking as good as her sisters had described because she always looked absolutely stunning to him. But he did wonder why Maggie and Mel had taken it upon themselves to ensure that Harry was completely aware of the looks and value of their sister, as if he didn’t already know. One would’ve thought Harry was taking her on a date, not to a work event. Though he could only wish. 

By four o’clock he was fully dressed and ready to go, even though the event was starting at six and he and Macy would be orbing into his office where they would then make their way to the event on campus. He was just too anxious to keep sitting around. He had already thoroughly cleaned his apartment, marked all assignments that had been handed in, redone his class planning for the following two weeks and shamefully had to have two cold showers at the thought of Macy in a red dress. So, when he got a call from Maggie at four thirty, a full hour earlier than he was supposed to get to their home, it was a more than welcome relief.

“Maggie, is there a problem? Why are you calling me on my phone?” He could almost hear her eye roll.

“You worry too much! Nothing’s wrong, Harry. I'm calling your phone because I didn’t want you to show up yet, Macy is still getting ready.”

“Oh? Then why did you call? Not that I don’t like phone calls from you it’s just-”

“Oh hush it, Harry. I just like wanted to let you know that like, I think it’s best if you and Mace go to your apartment after the fundraiser because Mel and I are like, throwing a party so it’s going to be like quite loud and we know you two are going to be ‘knackered’, as you'd say, after the event so like it would be better if you and Macy would like, stay by your place, you know?” Maggie rambled.  
“Did you say you and Mel are throwing a party? Maggie, you're rambling, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine Harry! Just like letting you know that you and Macy need to go to your place after, okay? Great, glad we’re on the same page! Bye Harry! I’ll see you soon!” Maggie hung up quickly and turned to see Mel giving her a blank look.

“You are a horrible liar, next time, leave me in charge of lying.”

“Oh hush. I got the necessary results, didn’t I? Do you have the spell ready for turning the house into party central?” Maggie did a little dance to punctuate her sentence.

“Yes. And you do remember that we’re not actually throwing a party, right?” Mel whispered so that Macy wouldn’t hear and catch on. “And I have to say, Maggs, I'm still not one hundred percent comfortable with lying to our sister and whitelighter like this.” She crossed her arms and shook her head.

“Mel, trust me, this is the oldest trick in the book. Throw the two people into a small environment for an extended period of time and bam! Once they exit, they're going at it like they're freaking bunnies with wedding bells as their backing track.” Mel rolled her eyes, absolutely disgusted by her sister’s words. “Are you sure we can’t-”

“No party!” Mel whispered before turning and going back into Macy’s room to help her get ready.

“No party.” Maggie mockingly whispered Mel’s words with an eye roll.

“I heard that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I am so mad at Harry in the last episode I-


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s palms were sweating as he stood at the bottom of the stairs in the Vera-Vaughn house waiting for the sisters to come down. He had brought her white roses, her favourite flowers, but worried if she took much longer, he may ruin them by nervously picking away at them.

Just as he thought he wouldn’t be able to take much more of the anxious waiting, Maggie bounded into view at the top of the stairs, Mel following behind closely.

“Eek, Harry! You look amazing!” Maggie practically bounced down the stairs, Mel following behind telling her to slow down or else she’d fall. “Macy, Harry looks so hot!” Maggie shouted up the stairs causing him to blush. “Aww, Harry, are these for Macy? That’s so sweet, I cannot!” Maggie whipped out her phone and took what Harry could only estimate to be a hundred pictures of him in the time it took her to get from halfway down the stairs to right in front of him before proceeding to start flipping through them and choosing her favourites.

“You look really nice, Harry.” Mel said, ignoring all of Maggie’s words and actions.

“Thank you, Melanie.”

“Harry, Macy looks so freaking sexy, you're going to lose you freaking mind!”

“Maggie!” Mel gave her an exasperated look, but Maggie just shrugged.

“What? It’s true.” She turned to face Harry again. “But seriously, Harry, you're going to have to keep her close to you all night if you don’t want…”

Maggie’s words faded into the background as Macy come into his view for the first time at the top of the stairs. Dear god… that dress was everything Maggie had teased and more. It was a one shoulder and whilst she was completely covered, the dress teased every beautiful curve on Macy’s body. She paired the dress with red heels and a lipstick as bold as her dress and dear god Maggie was right, that dress on Macy could make a man want to get down on his knees and beg. Hell, if Macy asked him at that point he would in a heartbeat.

Harry almost fell to his knees because of the sudden blood rush downwards when Macy started to walk down the stairs, hips swaying gently. In the back of his mind he registered Maggie’s excited squeal at seeing Macy and more camera flashes as she took what seemed like millions of photos, but Harry couldn’t blame her. Macy looked…

“Indescribable.” Harry barely got out the whisper as Macy got to standing in front of him. In her heels she was slightly taller than him, and Harry had never seen a more confident, strong, beautiful woman in his entire life, he was sure of it. “You look- wow.” Macy blushed the colour of her dress at his words.

“You look just as good, Harry.” She said shyly.

“Not possible.” He gave her a little wink and smiled, pleased with himself when she blushed and gave him a responding grin. “These are for you.” He handed the roses to her and was glad to see the joy in her eyes as she acknowledged the flowers for the first time.

“My favourites!” She gave him a one-handed hug on account of holding the bouquet in her other hand. Macy paused for a moment seeming to be thinking about something before making up her mind and giving his cheek a gentle kiss and whispering right next to his ear, “Thank you, Harry.” He swallowed hard at this simple statement and gesture. He was almost certain at this point that he was not going to survive this night with the way his heart was already pounding, and pants were constricting. He wrapped an arm around her waist to prolong the hug and keep her against him for even a moment longer. The moment was stolen from them, however, when a flash come from his side.

“You two look totes adorbs, I cannot!” Maggie was almost bouncing off the walls, she looked so excited for them. “I need pictures!” She took a step back and her phone camera started flashing quickly as she took a plethora of photos of the two of them. Harry and Macy entertained her as she positioned and posed them to make sure her pictures were absolutely perfect.

“Okay, Maggie, that’s enough now, they do still need to make it to the fundraiser on time, especially since Macy’s a supervisor.” Mel interrupted the impromptu photoshoot after five minutes of Harry and Macy entertaining it all.

“Mel is right, if we wish to make it on time we should leave now.” Harry turned to Macy and held out his arm for her to hold onto so he could orb them out of there.

“Wait!” Maggie stopped them before he could orb. She quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a duffle bag before shoving it into Harry’s free hand and taking possession of Macy’s flowers. “Mel and I are throwing a party, remember?” she explained seeing Macy’s confused face.

“No, I remember that,” Macy gestured to the decorations all around them. “I'm wondering why I have a bag?”

“Oh, yeah, like, Mel and I thought it would be better if you like, y’know stayed at Harry’s tonight, y'know?”

“What Maggie means to say is,” Mel started in an attempt to bring them out of the hole Maggie was slowly digging them into. “We thought it would be better if you just stayed at Harry’s tonight considering you're going to be tired from the fundraiser, and its going to be loud here and we don’t know how long the party is going to go on for so, yeah.”

“Um-that’s, I mean I don’t want to intrude on Harry, um…”

“No, it’s really no bother at all Macy.” Maggie gave her an encouraging smile and two thumbs up at Harry’s words.

“See?” Maggie went on. “It all works out fine! Now off you two go, you're going to be late!”

Macy thought Maggie gave a suspiciously nervous face saying goodbye but didn’t get enough time to analyse it before Harry orbed them out of there and into his office at the university.

Despite having been in Harry’s office numerous times, just the two of them, Macy felt strangely nervous to be alone with him in the small room. She suspected it had to do with just how good he looked in that suit and how she felt she was possibly a few seconds from jumping him right then and there.

Harry took a step away from her to put her duffle bag on his desk. He then turned to her and cleared his throat and Macy didn’t know why but that sound was so sexy she almost couldn’t handle it.

“Should we go?” she gave a nod and he walked ahead to open the door for her. With him turned away she took the opportunity to give him another look over. When she looked closely, she noticed that the black suit had a black velvet pattern going all over the material and she had to smile at the fact that Harry put in the effort to find something a little more than just a plain black suit.

But wow, could he wear a suit well. The material was tailored perfectly to his entire body but most especially to his rear. Under his jacket she got a quick peek at his white shirt covering surprisingly developed muscles. Of course, she knew he must be fit from all the demon fighting and other dangers that came with the title of a whitelighter, but it looked like he worked out a lot more often than Macy had initially thought. _Too bad she'd never actually see t__he benefits of his workouts._

“You ready to go?” he asked, bringing her back from her perving of him. She was horrified when she touched the side of her lip and felt a little drool there.

“Yeah, let’s go.” She took his arm and hoped to whatever godly being above that he didn’t see her eyeing and drooling over him like a piece of steak mere moments ago.

***

Usually when walking with Harry, Macy had her arm connected with his, but tonight, walking into the fundraiser he had a hand placed possessively on the small of her back, right above her ass and honestly, just the simple touch was doing crazy things to Macy’s nerves.

They walked around the hall greeting Macy’s colleagues, and veteran and new donors of the science department. She had already gotten quite good at summarising and simplifying her work to a level at which the average person would understand in only a couple of minutes in an attempt to get her lab as much donor interest as possible. Because her boss was right, having four people connected to the lab die all within the span of a year was not a good look, regardless of the whether their deaths were magical or not. But she did believe she was doing a pretty good job so far, and she wouldn’t have believed it before then, but having Harry’s comforting hand on her back the entire time was a good confidence boost for her.

He was the perfect date. He gave perfect icebreakers when necessary, would entertain the spouses and dates of donors when they were clearly bored of all the science talk, and would comfortingly rub her back with his thumb when he felt her tense in nervousness at having to talk to a particular donor. Macy didn’t believe anyone was perfect but damn, Harry Greenwood came as close as freaking possible to the dictionary definition of the word.

If Macy had had any previous doubts of her feelings for Harry, they were immediately erased when she’d heard the wife of one donor ask a question about her work and Harry had been able to give an answer pretty close to the one she would’ve given. She’d then realised that he had been paying attention to everything she’d been saying all night and felt her chest tighten at the overwhelming amount of feelings she had for the man.

“Do you want to dance?” Her question seemed to shock them both, both looking at the other wide-eyed and blushing. Dinner had finished a few minutes earlier and almost everyone had gotten up and was either socialising or on the dance floor. Harry and Macy had been slowly making their way around the room just making small talk, no particular destination in mind when Macy had blurted out her question.

Harry blushed before nodding with a little smile on his face and leading her to the dance floor. He held her one hand in his, placed her other hand on his shoulder and put his other on her back pulling her close but leaving an ‘appropriate’ amount of space between them.

“This is nice,” Macy said as they swayed gently together.

“Hmm,” he hummed in agreement. “I’ve had a nice time tonight. Some of your colleagues are quite uh, fascinating.” Macy laughed at that.

“Jonas is quite the character isn’t he?”

“I never said Jonas.” Harry was quick to defend himself, but Macy shook her head, a smile on her face.

“You didn’t have to.” They both turned to the opposite side of the hall to see Jonas, a tall, white, lanky man with electric blue hair that was slicked back to keep it neat, animatedly talking with their boss who looked like she was only half listening. They both gave a small wave to the pair when Dr Dlamini looked up to see them looking in her direction. She gave them a wave and took it as an obvious out to her conversation with Jonas who just shrugged and walked off to another colleague, ready to continue his conversation topic with another unsuspecting person. Lesedi purposefully made her way to Harry and Macy who greeted her pleasantly when she reached them.

“Dr Dlamini, hi, its nice to see you.” Macy shook the woman’s hand, who returned her greeting. “This is my date, Professor Greenwood. I'm sure you’ve seen him around. He’s actually the Chairman of the Women’s Studies Department here at the university.”

Harry shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally officially meet you, Dr Dlamini. Macy speaks very highly of you.” She gave him a smile.

“As I do her.” Lesedi responded, causing Macy to fluster a little.

“Oh, thank you.” Macy was sure she was blushing at least a little.

“No, really, Dr Vaughn, you are one of the best employees I've worked with. You just might be coming for my job soon if I'm not careful.” She gave Macy a wink and the group laughed.

“But seriously, thank you, Macy.” At the look of confusion on her face Lesedi elaborated. “I’ve spoken to some potential donors, new and old, and you’ve obviously left an impression because a few have been talking about potentially putting some money into the lab after talking with you. A few have even spoken about coming by the lab to look at your work in particular.” Macy was shocked. She had hoped she was making a good impression but to hear they were talking so highly of her…

“Wow, that’s uh, that’s fantastic.” She didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Seems I didn’t have to be anything more than a scientist tonight because of you.” At Harry’s confused face she just gave him a smile and said, “Your girlfriend is truly a magician, Professor Greenwood.” She gave them a cheeky wink before making eye-contact with someone behind them, not noticing the blushes on either of their faces at her referral of Macy as Harry's girlfriend. “If you’ll excuse me.” She quickly shook their hands and was gone.

“Your boss seems to like you.” Harry said, pulling Macy back to him to continue their dance as before.

“Hmm, yeah, I like her too. She’s a strong woman.”

“She seems like.” He agreed. “And she wasn’t wrong.” He felt the deep breath she took after hearing his words.

“Wrong about…?” Macy subconsciously played with the hair at the nape of neck waiting on his words.

He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered to her, “You were amazing out there with all the donors.” He pulled her closer than before and she rested her cheek against his. “You looked so beautiful, so strong out there. So…” he trailed off. She pulled her face away to look at him fully and noticed his blush.

“So… _what_?” She licked her lips in anticipation of his words and didn’t fail to notice how his eyes flickered down and watched the motion. He cleared his throat.

“Formidable.” He said, eyes crinkling as he smiled but she knew immediately that he was lying and shook her head. She let go of his hand and wrapped both arms around his neck. He swallowed and placed both hands on her waist.

“That’s not what you were going to say, Harry.” Her words were barely a whisper as she leaned even closer to Harry, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, breath caught in her throat as she waited on what he was going to say next. He searched her eyes for something and obviously found what he was looking for because he leaned closer, their lips just a hairsbreadth from each other.

“_Sexy_.”

“Harry.” She barely got his name out before their lips connected passionately.

For months Macy had imagined what it would be like to kiss Harry Greenwood, but the real experience was everything she could’ve ever wanted and more. As they got more lost in the kiss, he slowed it down, savoring it and her. She was so fully absorbed in the moment and him that her knees almost gave in when he nibbled gently on her bottom lip like he’d wanted to since he’d seen her do it earlier but he held her tighter and pulled her even closer to him than before to stop her from falling. (Though one could argue she had already fallen for him.)

He reluctantly pulled away from their kiss, drawing out a low moan from Macy that immediately made him regret that choice, but he needed a moment to catch his breath and he was sure she did too. He did however press their foreheads together keeping them physically close.

“Macy.” His voice was low, a rough whisper against her lips.

“God, Harry, what was that?” Her voice trembled a little, still shook up from the mind-blowing kiss he’d just given her. He however, misunderstood the meaning of her question and jerked his head back sharply as if he had just gotten electrocuted.

“I’m so sorry, Macy,” he started, eyes wide in horror at the thought that he had just violated his charge. “I thought you wanted it, I-” she stopped him there, placing both hands on his face, forcing him to look her in the eye before dropping them around his shoulders again.

“I wanted it.” She gave him a small smile. “I wanted you. I… _ want _you.” Her cheeks were tinted red and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth again and Harry was sure she was doing it on purpose this time.

He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips before whispering, “I think it’s time we got out of here, wouldn’t you agree?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still mad pressed about Harry but writing/editing a piece about sweet, only very mildly problematic at times, Professor Greenwood is making me feel a lot better :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is essentially pure smut so if you're not into that just skip the chapter, no worries! I will have a quick-no details summary of what happened in the chapter at the end notes for if you want to continue reading the next chapters :)  
this is my first time writing smut so i'm sorry if it's horrible or really awkward or both!

The walk back to Harry’s office was tense and the air around them felt electric. Both were trying to sneak looks at the other without being too obvious but were failing miserably. Harry’s collar was a little dishevelled and his red tie out of place and Macy realised she must’ve grabbed onto it sometime during their kiss and was trying to keep down her embarrassment. Her own lips were a little swollen and her red lipstick slightly smudged and Harry was having a hard time not staring at them. The anticipation of the what might come when they were finally alone in a room together made the journey back to his office feel much longer than it ever had before and Harry wished they could’ve just orbed there but there were too many people walking around and they couldn’t risk exposing themselves.  
When they finally made it to his office Harry let out a, “Finally.” Under his breath and opened the door quickly, letting Macy walk in first. A little part of him wanted to regret that when he got a full view of her ass for the first time that night and his pants tightened further but how could anyone regret seeing such perfection? 

He quickly locked the door and made his way to her, hands on her hips gently pulling her back against his front and whispering roughly in her ear, “You are stunning, Macy Vaughn.” Her head leaned back to rest on his shoulder and her ass pressed back into his groin as she lowly moaned out his name. Harry gulped at the feeling of her ass against him and nipped at her earlobe. “Fuck, Macy, what are you doing to me.” His lips trailed down her neck leaving wet kisses along the way. He was desperate to touch her in any way she’d allow and almost chocked when she brought one of his hands up to her breast. “Shit, Mace.” He barely got it out as he wasted no time gently kneading her breast, groaning audibly when he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra under the damned dress, feeling her hardened nipple underneath the material and rolling it between his fingers. 

“Harry- please.” Macy didn’t say exactly what she wanted but he got the hint really quickly when she rolled her hips against him with conviction this time. His eyes rolled to the back of his head the sensation of the movement almost too much to bear. “I need more- Harry. I need you.” 

Those words did it. 

He spun her around and roughly claimed her lips. Her knees buckled when he prompted his tongue into her mouth, but he was ready for that and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked them to his desk and placed her down, knocking her bag over, neither caring, both too drunk off of each other to care. 

Macy gripped the lapels of his suit tightly, keeping Harry close, needing this moment to last forever, almost desperate for it to. The groan she almost let out when released her lips was stopped in her throat when he instead moved down to her neck focusing all her attention there, almost surely leaving what felt like dozens of hickey’s, almost as if they were teenagers,

“You’re going to- oh fuck Harry…” she lost all train of thought when his lips reached a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She felt his smile against her skin but before she could make a comment he started sucking on the sensitive patch of skin. Macy couldn’t control her hips’ responsive grinding against him, desperate for some kind of friction. 

The feeling of her soaked panties grinding against his pants was too much for Harry and he ripped his lips away from her next to look her at her face which he almost immediately regretted when his eyes settled on her. Curly strands of her hair had fallen from her tight, low bun and were framing her face. Her lips were swollen, and Harry knew that even without the smudged lipstick they would be red, and her eyes… holy fuck her eyes. Her irises were blown, and her eyes were hazy, not hiding any of her obvious desire.

“God Macy, we need to slow down.” Harry was sure he was three seconds away from blowing his load in his pants with just how sexy Macy looked, but she wasn’t listening to what he was saying. She had one hand around his shoulders, the other lost in his hair, tugging roughly (and he would be lying if said that wasn’t a huge turn on). Her head was tilted back, bottom lip once again caught roughly between her teeth and her hips were desperately moving against his. 

“Please, Harry, just a little… oh fuck…” Macy was lost to him chasing her own pleasure and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to help her get there. But right now, she was being too loud and whilst it was night there were still people roaming, they could get caught and neither needed to be called in like students to the principal’s office. So, scrambling to get his mind to focus on one thing that wasn’t Macy Vaughn he orbed them out of his office and onto his bed. 

“Oh!” Macy looked around confused before looking at him. “Are we in-”

“My room.” Neither cared for more talk as their mouths met roughly in a clash of teeth, tongues and lips. Harry adjusted her so she sat on his lap, dress bunched around her waist, her hips flush against his. She let out his name as a low groan when she felt his hard erection pressed against her, their underwear and his pants the only things stopping them from connecting properly. She didn’t let that deter her, her hips starting their own pace moving against him. Her hands lost themselves in his hair tugging roughly as his found their way to her hips, helping guide them to a rhythm that worked for them both. 

“Macy, I- fuck Macy!” he could barely get the sentence choked out as she rushed to push his jacket off his shoulders, her mouth moved up and down his neck, teeth nipping gently at the skin before her tongue would sooth over the little marks she was making. Harry had already died but now he was finally in heaven. Her hands made quick work of unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt before she got frustrated and ended up using her magic to undo the rest and fling the shirt and his tie across the room, and god if that wasn’t the sexiest display of magic Harry had ever seen. Her nails raked down his back and Harry’s hips bucked in response, thrusting hard against her, Macy’s clit taking a direct hit from the head of his dick, the movement sending shockwaves up her spine, the knot in her stomach tightening further. 

Macy couldn’t even recognise her own voice in the, “Oh, oh, oh!” she let out as her hips started moving of their own accord desperately chasing the ever-elusive big o. She was only pushed further to the edge of the cliff when Harry turned them so he was on top. He gripped her wrists in one hand above her head and made eye contact with her before speaking.

“Macy is this what you want?” his desire filled eyes staring intently at her, waiting on her answer. 

“Yes! Please, Harry. I need you.”

“Oh Macy…” his head dropped down in a moan and he caught his first glimpse of her panties, or more-so the scrap of material around her ass that was masquerading as underwear. Under that red dress she had on a tiny lace thong the same shade of red as her dress. Macy, his Macy, who could be seen as as ‘proper’ as himself, walked around wearing this kind of lingerie under her clothing? “…Shit…” his head dropped to her neck, mouth immediately seeking out that sensitive spot that seemed to drive her crazy. “Killing me, Mace.” He let out before latching onto that spot and sucking, his free hand slid down to her hip and held them on the spot as he started thrusting against her. 

“Harry!” his name was a hoarse scream on her lips. He was consuming her. All she could hear, see, feel, touch, smell, (hell she could even still taste him on her tongue) was Harry. When she felt his lips trail down her right side to the swell of her breast above the material of her dress she used her powers to lower the zip and move the material down, fully exposing a breast. Harry’s moan was deep in the back of his throat and he only took a moment to look before he decided he’d rather touch, or rather taste as his mouth quickly found its way to her nipple. The feel of his tongue and teeth on her breast, his dick thrusting against her… it was too much. “Oh fuck, Harry! Fuck fuck fuck!” her curses only served as encouragements for Harry, his thrusts taking on a new vigour, his mouth moving to her ear. 

“Are you going to come for me Macy?” he whispered roughly in her ear, his breathing harsh. He moved away to get a full glance at her face, dropping his hand from around her wrists to grip the bed sheet next to her head. Her hands immediately went to his back, nails digging into his skin only serving to turn him on further. “Fuck, Macy, do you want to come?” he rolled his hips into her and she swore she saw stars.

“Yes! Please, Harry, make me come?” He couldn’t deny her that when she begged so sweetly.

He slid the hand on her hip into her soaked panties and cupped her pussy making Macy cry out. His thumb found her clit and started stroking. One, two- Macy froze. Then her body shuddered as the orgasm rolled through her. She was an absolute fucking vision to witness as she came, and Harry could only wish to be as fortunate as to see her in this position again in the future. But for now, he would just take in all she was and be fucking grateful. 

Her eyes shut tightly, skin between her eyebrows crinkling as they came together, her mouth parting in a gentle ‘o’. She was completely lost to the sensations and he was completely lost in her. Her nails continued to dig into his back, and he kept rubbing her clit only prolonging her orgasm. Her hips rolled trying to press harder against him. Macy brought her fist up to her mouth to bite down on it, but Harry let go of her clit to pin her hand above her head. 

“I want to hear every sound you make.” She nearly came again at his words.

Feeling they were both overdressed for the occasion, she used her powers and made quick work of removing his belt and fully unzipping her dress and sliding it off her body, leaving her lying in only her panties and heels. Instead of using her powers for his pants she decided she wanted to do it old-school.

She gently pushed him up until they were both kneeling facing each other. Harry held her face in his hands and leaned forward. He searched her eyes, obviously waiting for consent, and when she nodded he smiled and gently pressed his lips against hers. This kiss was slow, purposeful and demanding. It was the kind of kiss that made you wish you could never leave that person, that moment. Just forever be consumed in that feeling. 

While the kiss was slower, each motion of Harry’s lips feeling more purposeful, it was no less passionate than any other kiss he’d given her that night, in fact when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Macy felt an involuntary moan slip out of her throat. At the sound Harry slid his hands down to her waist and tugged her a little closer to him, their bare chests pressing together. Macy wrapped her arms around his neck and just let herself be enveloped in the feeling of him. 

When she felt Harry’s shoulders relax, Macy took the opportunity and flipped them so that he was laid on his back on the bed and she was on top of him, a leg on either side of his hips. She gave him a cheeky kiss when she pulled back and saw the look of shock on his face before she leaned in again and gave him a quick hard kiss. He gave a soft groan when she ended the kiss, but she pressed an index finger to his lips to silence him.

“Hmm, Macy, what are you doing?” his words were a bit muffled as he was attempting to talk with her finger pressed to his lips. In any other situation she likely would’ve laughed but right now her mind was focused on another thing. She bit her bottom lip and trailed her fingers down his chest, smirking when she felt him shudder slightly under touch. 

She moved her right leg from the other side of his hips, sinking into the bed next to him and pressed a kiss on his neck, at the sensitive spot right behind his right ear and whispered, “Returning the favour. Can I?” Her hand slid down and undid the button of his pants before Harry stopped her, placing a hand over hers. 

“You don’t have to do this for me-” she cut him off with a kiss. 

“I want to. Can I?” she repeated her question, breath caught in the back of her throat waiting on his answer. Harry nodded and dropped his hand from hers and instead clutched the bedsheets. Her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke, “I need words, Harry.” Her thumbed stroked against the exposed skin above his pants and she felt him tense slightly. 

“Bloody hell, yes- please, Macy.” That was good enough for her. 

She slowly unzipped his pants and purposefully cupped his erection over his boxers. His hips jerked up in response.

“Fuck, Macy.” 

Too impatient to follow through with her initial plan of using her hands, Macy used her powers to quickly push down Harry’s boxers and pants whilst simultaneously firmly gripping the base of his erection. 

“Oh, Harry…” Macy moaned in his ear before trailing a string of wet kisses down his neck, focusing on spots where he seemed particularly sensitive whilst simultaneously stroking his dick, root to tip, sending a hard shudder through Harry and moans of her name past his lips. Harry’s reaction to her touch made her much more confident and not the self-conscience wreck she was trying to mask, so she was confident enough to try something she’d read in a woman’s magazine a while back. On every downward stroke she twisted her wrist. 

Harry lost it. 

The hand that wasn’t propping him up on the bed, came behind her neck, pushing her face down so he could roughly claim her lips with his own. 

Feeling Harry start to thrust into her hand she increased her pace. 

He ripped his lips from hers but kept his hand on the back of her throat.

“Fuck, Macy- just like that- fuck I'm close.” His head tilted back, muscles in his neck straining as he clenched his jaw trying to last a little longer. “Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck-” Harry’s orgasm crashed through him when Macy swiped her thumb over his tip, his come spilling onto his lower stomach and Macy’s hand. His head fell back fully against the bed, hips grinding into her hand, riding out his orgasm fully.  
His eyes fluttered open only to see Macy tentatively lick her hand before letting a little moan at his taste. Harry let out a groan at the visual, his dick twitching slightly. He leaned up and they met halfway for a short, breathless kiss. “You’re going to kill me one day, Macy Vaughn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> essentially what happens, is harry and macy make their way back to his office before he decided to orb them to his bedroom in his apartment. they don't have sex in the traditional manner, more just 'get each other off', hands only. have a nice day! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up to a screech that sounded like it came from his bathroom. He jumped up and without thinking orbed into the room. Unlike expected, he was not met with a demon or monster or any other kind of danger. He was instead met with Macy staring at her reflection, a horrified expression on her face. 

“Macy?” He rubbed his eyes, still a little out of it from having just woken up. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?” She whipped around and Harry took the time to look at her properly for the first time that morning. She was dressed in his white button shirt from last night and it looked like she was only wearing that scrap of -lace that could be excused as underwear underneath. He swallowed, Macy had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and left the top four buttons undone, and because of her smaller stature the shirt was slipping off of her right shoulder, her breast was dangerously close to slipping out of the shirt. Her hair was no longer in its bun from last night but hanging loosely around her shoulders. Gods, she looked like a wet dream come to life. 

“Harry, did you hear what I said?” Harry blinked, shocked to realise Macy had been speaking to him and he had been too busy ogling her like some teenager with no self-control to hear a word she’d said. 

“Uh no, sorry Macy.” His face was blazing, he could hardly remember ever being so embarrassed. “Could you repeat what you said?” 

“Do I even have to?” At the confusion on Harry’s face, Macy rolled her eyes and dramatically gestured to her neck. “My neck, Harry!” 

Her neck was long and trailed down smoothly into the dip that connected it and her shoulder, a spot that Harry had personally found out to be quite sensitive. He blushed remembering her moans from last night when he kissed that spot. 

Macy gave him a look that said she was waiting on him to comment on something. He shook his head and realised she probably wasn’t waiting on him to comment on how lovely he thought her neck was. That’s when he saw the red spots on her neck. Were those mosquito bites? To his knowledge his apartment didn’t have mosquitoes. Maybe she’d gotten a rash overnight? He was about to raise his hand to heal her when it dawned on him. 

“Oh.” His face was blazing again, realising that her neck was in fact covered in hickeys. Hickeys caused by _ him _. He was quite literally horrified; he hadn’t even registered that he was leaving marks on her last night. “I’m so sorry, Macy. I-I didn’t know that I- I’m-” he couldn’t get a coherent sentence out; he was so embarrassed. 

“Yeah well,” she looked away from him and shrugged. “It takes two…” Harry couldn’t tell but it looked like she was blushing. “And well, you weren’t left unaffected.” At her words he rushed forward and looked at his own reflection and she was right. His own neck had splattering’s of red marks on it. His were more prominent on him as a result of his lighter complexion. Another wave of embarrassment ran through Harry as he turned to look at Macy who looked as equally horrified and embarrassed as him. Despite this, when they made eye contact neither could stop from smiling. Their smiles quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles then full-blown laughter from the both of them. 

When they both managed to finally stop laughing they just looked at each other. Macy still had a hint of a smile on her lips and had a glint in her eyes. Harry had never known a more beautiful woman. 

“Can I kiss you?” They both seemed a little shocked at his question but before Harry could take back his words Macy nodded, a shy smile on her face. 

Her arms came around his shoulders and his slipped around her waist. Their heads moved together slowly. Just as their lips were about to touch Macy paused. “I haven’t brushed my teeth.” She muttered, lips just barely brushing against his. 

“Neither have I.” 

She bit her lip. “Cancels out.” She pressed her lips against his. Her lips were soft and moved carefully against his. The kiss was gentle and sweet, the best kind of morning greeting Harry could think of. Macy let out a sigh of pleasure and Harry pulled her closer to him, fingers pressing gently into her hips. Macy moved her hand down to cup his cheek and the kiss deepened. Harry nibbled gently on her bottom lip and Macy let out a moan. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues met and Harry felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. When Macy’s hand lost itself in his hair and gently tugged Harry gently pulled away with a moan. 

“You drive me crazy, Macy.” Harry was panting heavily, mind still reeling from the kiss. 

“You said something similar last night.” Harry could barely concentrate on what she was saying, her lips were slightly swollen and glistening from their kiss. Her tongue sneaked out to lick her lips and Harry barely managed to stop himself from leaning in and reclaiming her lips. 

“What did I say?” He pressed a kiss to her jawline. 

“You said I was going to kill you one day.” Harry looked at her and smiled. 

“And you will. Gods, do you even know what you do to me, Macy?” He gently pecked her lips. 

Macy inhaled sharply. “What do I do to you?” Harry groaned and pulled her closer pressing his hips against hers. Macy gasped when she felt his erection press against her. _ “ _ _ Oh.” _Harry gave her a short but rough kiss. “Well, I could say the same to you.” Macy panted when they pulled apart. 

“You could?” Harry moved his face back so he could look at her properly. Macy was blushing a little bit. 

“Yes.” She swallowed. “I mean, have you seen you?” Harry was blushing now too. 

“Really?” He was pleased to know that she found him attractive. 

“Yes.” Macy bit her lip and her eyes drifted down to his shirtless chest. “Wo-oh-I-” Macy cleared her throat and her face darkened. Her hand drifted down to touch his chest. 

Harry wouldn’t lie, he was a bit self-conscious. Okay, he was very self-conscious. Where Macy was all delicate, smooth and soft skin, his skin was rough and scattered with scars from his decades of being a whitelighter. He worried about whether or not she’d find this part of him attractive. 

Last night he hadn’t had time to be insecure as it was dark and neither had really taken the time to look at the other but now Macy had the time to look at him in broad daylight. She could see every single one of his scars and flaws. 

“What happened here?” Her finger traced a raised scar just above his right hip and he shivered. 

“Ah yes,” He cleared his throat. “During the nineties I was protecting a charge from a manticore. It was a gruesome fight.” He grimaced remembering the pain and the following two weeks he spent in and out of consciousness. 

Macy’s hand moved across his torso and he felt goosebumps raise where her hand touched. “And here?” Her voice was barely a whisper. Her hand touched the indented scar below his left pectoral muscle. 

“I got between a witch fight in the sixties.” Her eyes flickered up to meet his. 

“A witch fight?” He nodded. 

“Yes. Not all witches are good. Some lose their way. Not all have the support and love they need.” 

Macy hummed in agreement. “Not all have their Maggie’s and Mel’s.” She tiptoed her head slightly and smiled. “Not all have their Harry.” Harry felt his heart clench at her words. 

Macy sighed and looked down at his chest again. “I hate that you’ve ever been hurt.” She kissed the scar on his left shoulder. “I hate that I wasn’t there to protect you.” She kissed the scar on his right pectoral. “I hate that I can’t kill every single creature that’s hurt you.” She kissed the scar right above his heart and Harry drew in a sharp breath. 

“I’m supposed to protect you, Macy.” Her eyes moved up to look at him. 

“I’ll always protect you, Harry Greenwood. Whether you want me to or not.” She stood up straight to kiss him. “I would never just sit back and watch you get hurt. Never.” 

She slowly sunk down to her knees, pressing kisses to every visible scar on his torso as she went. Harry could only tightly grip the counter behind him in response as his body grew more and more taught with each kiss. She made eye contact with him and kissed the scar above his right hip. 

Harry felt his stomach clench as she kissed below his bellybutton, right above the seam of his boxers. 

There was no scar there. 

With speed that surprised Macy, he picked her up, spun them around and placed her on the counter. 

One hand wrapped around her waist and the other sunk into her hair. “You really are going to kill me one day, Macy.” 

He kissed her. _ Gods her lips. _ Kissing her felt like his entire world was being recentred. Everything just felt _ right _. 

He let out a moan when she wrapped her legs around his hips, cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him closer to her. The kiss was hot and fast, and Harry was desperate to continue it but he knew they had to stop. 

Calling on all the self-restraint and control he had, Harry pulled away from the kiss. 

“We have to stop.” He hated to say the words but knew he had to. 

Macy nodded. “Yes, we do.” Harry looked into her eyes. They looked like they wanted to do anything but stop. 

“We should talk.” He didn’t know why he was still talking, who he was trying to convince. 

Macy pulled his face closer to hers. “We really should.” Her lips were brushing his as she spoke. 

“We should…” he didn’t know who moved first but they were kissing again and he lost all train of thought. 

Her hands were on his face. Then her fingers were tugging on his hair until he moaned. Then her hands were on his back, nails gently sinking into his skin when he moved his lips from hers and instead trailed kisses down her jaw and then throat. 

“Bloody hell, Macy.” He groaned into the curve between her neck and shoulder when he felt her nails scratch his back. He didn’t want to admit how much he enjoyed the sensation. 

“Harry…” Macy moaned out, when he concentrated his attention to that spot, nipping and sucking. “I’m going to blast you across this room if you leave another mark.” 

Harry let out a breathless laugh at that even as his face flushed. “I’m afraid it’s a little late for that.” 

“_ Harry _.” Her tone was annoyed but the little smile on her face ruined the effect. 

“Though I must ask you not to make a habit of flinging me across bathroom.” 

“I’d never do that to my favourite whitelighter.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

He moved back and let her slide off of the counter. “Are you hungry? I can make breakfast?” 

“I’d like that.” The gentle smile Macy gave him did crazy things to his nerves. “I’ll just shower quickly, if you don’t mind, then come help you.” 

“The shower is all yours.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go and making his way to the door. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” 

Macy was still in the shower when she heard, presumably, Harry knock on the bathroom door. “Macy?” she turned off the water when she heard his speak. 

“Yes?” she called out. He couldn’t possibly be done with breakfast yet, could he? She didn’t think she’d been in the shower that long. Getting out of the shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before opening the door. Some of the steam in the room escaped and rushed into Harry’s face causing it to redden. 

“Um, I remembered we left your bag in my office last night, so I got it for you.” He didn’t make eye contact with her once. He looked nervous. “So that you could, use it. Here you go.” He let the last part out with a squeak and handed her the bag. 

“Thanks.” Macy gave him a smile and lifted the bag a little bit before closing the door between them. 

“Oh, you're already done?” Macy hadn’t thought she’d taken that long in the shower, but Harry had already finished cooking and had just finished setting the table. 

“There wasn’t much to do.” He reassured her as he pulled out her seat. “Just some fruit and muffins.” He sat and gave her a nervous smile. “Bon appetite.” 

They ate in relative silence and Harry was almost finished with his meal when Macy spoke. “Should we… talk about last night.” 

“Oh,” he wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat. “Yes, I suppose we should.” 

“Okay.” Macy took a sip of her water. 

Neither said a word for a little bit. 

“I don’t regret it.” She blurted out. Harry released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and took her hand. 

“Neither do I.” His thumb brushed over her knuckles. “Macy, I, I would really like if we could…” he looked up and met her eyes. “I would like if we could be more than friends.” The blood in his ears was pounding. He was so worried he had made it awkward. She could say no and there was nothing more he could do about it. It would be more awkward this time around considering he was the one who had said they should both forget about his feelings for her last time. That they should continue with their current professional working relationship. He only hoped Macy would be willing to take a leap of faith with him. 

Part of him was terrified of the prospect, the Elders had banned whitelighter and witch relationships after all. Of course, they were gone now but that didn’t stop the feeling of guilt in his chest, the feeling that he was doing something wrong. But despite this feeling, he still wanted to be with Macy. He still wanted a life with her and her sisters. A life where Macy was his partner, his romantic partner, and Maggie and Mel were his family, something like sisters to him. Even if he didn’t feel he deserves it he still wanted it. He wanted to try and have it, to try and fight for it. 

“I’d really like that, Harry.” He felt Macy’s hand trembling a little bit and held on tighter. “I really like you and would like to be with you.” Harry smiled and nodded at her. 

“Alright then.” 

“Okay.” Macy’s smile was a nervous one. “Okay.” 

After a moment of silence Harry spoke again, “I... I do think we should take things slow though.” 

“Oh?” Macy’s right eyebrow rose at his statement. “Slow as in?” Her head tilted slightly. 

“As in, last night and this morning.” Macy made to say something else but Harry rushed in and continued. “Not! Not that I didn’t enjoy it-I did, bloody hell I did- but I... I want... to...” he stumbled over his words and she gave him a smile. 

“Okay.” she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll take it slow.” 

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” he was glad she had accepted it with few question’s asked, he didn’t think he was quite ready to answer any. 

“We should probably tell your sisters as soon as possible though.” He thought aloud a few seconds later. 

“I’m under the impression that they already know.” Macy thought back on their previous discussions on her and Harry’s feelings for each other. “And I don’t think they’ll have a single problem with us at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so it's been almost 7 months. how's life with yall?


End file.
